


FF15同人－诺克提斯：回来

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	FF15同人－诺克提斯：回来

黎明的光洒落在他的遗体上，那一刻安详的梦永远延续到明日。  
他沉睡不起，即便被从王座上抱下来。

格拉迪欧拔掉了插在自己王身上的剑，精心将上面的嫣红色彩擦拭掉，随后转交给了伊格尼斯。  
伊格尼斯用普隆普特从残破的宫殿内找来的白色绢布将其细心的包裹好，慎重的搂在怀中。  
他们从王座的台阶上步步往下，周围的寂静诉说着黑暗的离去，战争的结束，以及无人的王城所面对的未来。

空气中可以听到哽咽，却没有一句言语。  
年轻的国王躺在自己王之盾的怀中，被端庄的接送到他所挚爱的人们身边。  
他信赖的兄弟走在他的周围。伊格尼斯扶着他的肩头，普隆普特搭住他的膝盖。手心像是粘在一起永不分开。  
伴随着格拉迪欧的步伐，他们共同往前，四个人紧紧连在一起。

他在翌日就被下葬。  
在这十年间被破坏的墓地早已不能使用，但大家仍然为他临时举办了一场不够隆重的葬礼。  
如果未来城市翻修后，他必将和他的子民们一起沉睡于崭新的墓园内，坐落在家人的身旁。

这不是一场看似属于王的葬礼，一切都没有明确的安排。  
来的人是他的朋友，他的兄弟，他的熟人，残余的王之剑，还有周围知道这位新王被接回来的难民。  
至少人们知道自己的新王用年轻鲜活的生命把黑夜换成了白天，而见证他容貌的机会只有在葬礼的这一天。

蓝色的吉尔花，庄严的父王之剑。  
他在爱人和父亲的陪伴下入葬，在挚友的注视下离别。  
虽然他短暂的一生画上了句号，但却作为路西斯最后一任王，带着他壮烈的传奇故事持续流传在这个失去魔法的大陆上。

…  
…

诺克提斯睁开他碧蓝色的双眼，意识到自己正坐在雷加利亚的后车座上。  
高档舒服的座位一直留给他同样的印象。舒服，安心，喜爱，珍贵。  
他最喜欢这里了，因为父亲也会在这里。

“爸爸？”  
小小的男孩直起后背，渴求着父亲的身影。  
然而车是停着的，驾驶座上没有人。父亲不在这里，幼小的男孩眨了眨眼睛，摆动着够不着地的双腿想要站起来。

可是他腿上有个白色毛茸茸的生物，沉甸甸的压着他的腿。  
那只白色的绒球抬起头，水汪汪的大眼睛和红宝石一样的小角叫诺克提斯非常想念，顿时引得男孩稚嫩的面庞绽放出笑容。

年幼的男孩圈起胳膊，抱住蜷缩在自己怀里的卡班库尔，感受绒毛贴服在自己的肌肤上，手指顺着那双毛茸茸的大长耳朵。  
这里一定是他该回来的地方，即使不去多想，他也能够感受到这份情绪徘徊在胸口，所以开心极了。  
毕竟卡班库尔来接他了！  
还有父亲的车总能带他去往任何地方。

《辛苦了，诺克特》  
这次不需要手机，诺克提斯似乎也能理解到这位神秘的朋友所说的话。  
卡班库尔坐起来，在他的腿上踮起前脚，轻轻舔了舔眼前小国王的脸颊。  
映在卡班库尔大眼睛中的那张脸，就和小时候一样乖巧，但也比当初在梦境里遇到时还要年幼。  
白色的绒毛和大尾巴几乎覆盖住了男孩纤细的膝盖，像是抱住个巨大的雪球，整个埋在怀抱中。

卡班库尔叫了一声，跃下诺克提斯的腿，用爪子拨了拨车门的框。  
《下车吧，诺克特！大家都在等你回来。》

是啊，一切都结束了，他可以休息了。  
回到家人的身边好好休息。

男孩迫不及待的打开车门，柔软的草地踩在他的鞋底上。  
迎接他的是白色的小狗，摇着尾巴欢迎着久违相见的他。  
“布莱娜！”年幼的诺克提斯心切的抱住白色小狗的头，贴着柔软的头顶，感受被舔舐的温度。  
他的心思飘回了三十岁的最后一刻，离别前的安布拉此刻一定代替他见证着曙光降临的大地吧？  
想到这里，男孩紧紧搂紧了怀中的白色小狗，口吻成熟得不再符合此时的外貌。  
“安布拉没事，他现在好好的活着。”

布莱娜不在了，但安布拉还在。  
这也意味着露娜不在了，诺克提斯还在。  
可如今诺克提斯也离去了，而安布拉讲代替者诺克提斯继续活下去，见证他换来的世界。

布莱娜理解得了这话的意思，如同感谢，也好比安慰，它缓缓摇着尾巴，舔了舔男孩泛红的眼角。  
随后小狗挣脱了男孩的怀抱，转身往远处跑去，还不忘回头呼唤般的冲他叫两声。  
这回诺克提斯仍然不用多思考与犹豫，迫不及待的跟了上去，毕竟他很清楚等待着他的是什么，必然不再是噩梦。

“诺克提斯殿下。”

果然，布莱娜所在的地方，就是等待他的露娜。  
那是他们初逢时的模样。  
白金色柔顺的短发，可爱的白色裙摆和小斗篷，露娜总是对他很温柔很热情，会推着轮椅带他周游戴涅布莱的森林和瀑布。  
可这已经是很久以前的事了，他不在需要轮椅，而是亲自跑上去抱住那美丽的灵魂，享受久别重逢后终于有的碰触。

露娜肯定害羞了，诺克提斯这样想。  
毕竟他也一样，可是他也开始享受这份害羞和心动，因为那是这么多年来他都期盼过的。  
这一刻他的思念从他的八岁一直延展到了三十岁，在这个不可视世界中，浓缩着在他灵魂的血液中流淌，牵动着他小小的身体诉说出成长后的爱慕。

“我好想见你，露娜。”  
“我一直在，诺克提斯殿下。”

露娜与他手牵手，漫长思念编织的爱情在这里继续永无止境的生长。  
掌心的碰触，最后变成了十指的相扣。  
露娜拉起他，转身带着他跑向了深处。他紧紧的跟在后方，钻进露娜的手，眼前的森林和草地一切都和他记忆中的一样美丽繁茂。

那时候迎接他到来的都有谁呢？  
戴涅布莱的女王，露娜的母亲，还有他的哥哥瑞布斯，以及戴涅布莱的人。  
而那里还有自己的父亲，永远都守在他的身旁。

“爸爸！”  
他的脚步加快，目光因映入视野的身影而发着光。  
他的速度超过了露娜，兴冲冲的跑了起来。  
露娜松开他，微笑着注视自己的王回归父亲的怀抱。

他好像回到了八岁，在床上醒来时父亲牵住了他的手。  
他好像回到了六岁，在父亲的爱车前留在怀中熟睡。  
他好像回到了三岁，在得到玩偶后给予了拥抱和亲吻。  
他好像回到了一岁，在那温暖的臂弯中自己被深深的赐予爱。

“欢迎回来，诺克特。”  
雷吉斯亲吻着怀中的孩童。他的爱子伸出的小手有着不同寻常的力量，紧紧的捏住他的西装，向他寻求最大的需求和依赖。

他为此感动，为此骄傲，也为此幸福。

父亲的亲吻就这样落在小小诺克提斯的额前，头顶的发旋还有着香喷喷的奶香，毛茸茸的贴在父亲靠上来的脸颊附近。

年轻的国王回到了他的襁褓中，被自己的父亲小心的拥抱着，呵护着，注视着，安静的熟睡。

“看看他，入睡得多快。”  
雷吉斯宠溺的注视着怀中的幼儿，那张小脸和当初降生后一样，可爱到让他一不开目光。  
“让他睡吧，毕竟他很累了。”  
女性柔和话语在雷吉斯身边响起。老国王望向身旁，他的爱车再次停在他身旁。车门打开，坐在里面的爱人怜爱的注视着他们父子俩。

雷吉斯抱着儿子坐近车里，将怀中的襁褓递给了爱妻。  
随后，实在是太久没感受过的亲吻仿若蝴蝶般落在婴儿的脸蛋上。  
诺克提斯终于回到了母亲的怀抱。

在这里没有永久的黑夜，也没有持久的白天，只有包围着的爱与思念。


End file.
